Six Scriptures
Six Scriptures (六色聖典) are elite military organizations of the Slane Theocracy. Background The Six Scriptures refer to six secret military orders, each with their own belief, principle, strength, and doctrine. Each Scripture corresponds to one of the Six Great Gods of the Theocracy and are deployed based on their specific skillsets. Joint operations are not out of the question, however. Chronology The Undead King Arc Sunlight Scripture led by Nigun Grid Luin was on a mission to assassinate Gazef StronoffOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation but they were defeated by Ainz Ooal Gown and taken as a prisoner to Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death The Dark Warrior Arc A former member of the Black Scripture, Clementine joined Zuranon and escaped with the Crown of Wisdom to E-RantelOverlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers while being chased by the Windflower Scripture. Unknowingly, both the fugitive and the Crown of Wisdom the Windflower Scripture were seeking have met their unfortunate demise in the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Black Scripture encountered Shalltear Bloodfallen after she annihilated the Death Spreading Brigade. Sensing the danger, Kaire used Downfall of Castle and Country to brainwash the vampire. However, Kaire was mortally wounded while two of the Black Scripture members were killed protecting her. They were ordered to retreat before the brainwash could be completed.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When the Black Scripture escapes their battle with the unknown vampire, they went back to the Slane Theocracy in order to report about the dangerous encounter. Upon hearing of this news from the group's leader, the Cardinals realized the multiple dire situations they are already faced with, they advised everyone present to be wary at all times especially if there is a person who can defeat the powerful creature.Overlord Episode 13: PVN: Player vs Non Player Character After the meeting of the Cardinals was over, the Captain of the Black Scripture approach Zesshi and talked with her concerning their group's situation. Since she doesn't bother to read the report sent to her, he informs Zetsumei about a powerful vampire that the Black Scripture confronted during their mission to subdue Catastrophe Dragon Lord and how it ended in failure.Overlord Volume 04: Intermission The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Dragon Kingdom, Queen Draudillon wondered where are their reinforcement from the Slane Theocracy but was unaware that the Sunlight Scripture was annihilated while the Black Scripture suffered losses at the hands of a powerful vampire so they couldn't send any of the Scriptures to support them.Overlord Volume 09: Intermission The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the meeting of the highest authorities of the Slane Theocracy, they're wondering if the Black Scripture can take out the army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters. Also one of the cardinals clearly deducted that Ainz Ooal Gown is the one who destroyed the Sunlight Scripture and they declared that the Sunlight Scripture is effectively dissolved.Overlord Volume 10: Intermission The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Holocaust Scripture has been deployed by the Theocracy to assist in the war against the Elves, to help speed up the advance of regular military units.Overlord Volume 11: Intermission Principles While part of the greater whole of the Theocracy, each Scripture has its own separate culture that reflects the corresponding edicts of their patron God. The Cardinal of Earth, Raymond Zarg Lauransan, is currently the overall commander for all Six Scriptures. Strength The Six Scriptures are the elite units of the Theocracy deployed in missions they deem crucial to the security of their nation and the continued survival of the human race, in service to their ideology of human supremacy. Known Scriptures * Black Scripture * Sunlight Scripture (Dissolved) * Windflower Scripture * Clearwater Scripture * Holocaust Scripture Trivia * The color of each Scripture most likely represents the respective God they worshiped too. * Two of the Six Scripture suffer major losses when they encountered Nazarick. ** Members of Sunlight Scripture were taken as a prisoner to Nazarick after their defeat by the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown. ** Black Scripture lost two of its members and Kaire was critically injured when they encountered Shalltear Bloodfallen. References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Religious Groups Category:Slane Theocracy